


No more photographs!

by indivisible_soup



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Rough Oral Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:48:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21782440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indivisible_soup/pseuds/indivisible_soup
Summary: Harry corners Colin Creevey for the constant following with that damned camera all over again.Eighth year.Pure Smut.
Relationships: Colin Creevey/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 100





	No more photographs!

Coming out of the Great Hall, Harry spotted Colin walking among others just a few steps ahead of him. He slowed down and inconspicuously followed a few turns, and as they reached empty corridor, Harry caught up with the pestering housemate and shoved him into a dark alcove.

"Stop following me everywhere and taking photographs!" barked Harry. "I had thought that you were over this! I asked you just last week! Come on! Why did you start again this year?!"

Before he started to check Marauders' map so often, he wasn't even aware that Colin was doing it. And now he saw Colin's name showing on the map a lot not far from himself.

Colin did not manage to come up with an answer, he wasn't going to tell that he did not in fact started again, he never stopped, only was more careful. He was tad bit afraid of his Hero, especially now, but his surprise at being alone with the Boy-Who-Lived unintentionally changed into excitement, that was beginning to show. Harry noticed Colin's growing tent in his pants and that immediately gave him an idea to try a different approach.

"Colin, and what's that supposed to mean?" he asked looking down. Colin did not respond, only averted his eyes furiously blushing. "So... Do you want me to help you with this? Let's say as a favour for not disturbing me anymore," he said smiling encouragingly and as if by accident lightly brushed his hand over Colin's pants, making it twitch.

"Are you serious?" he asked stunned. He had never even thought about this before Harry wasn't a girl after all.

"Quite."

"... I don't know... What if someone sees us?" Colin whispered and apprehensively looked sideways.

"Are we wizards or what?" Harry pulled his phoenix wand out and cast a spell to make them unnoticeable. Smirking at his fan's antics he without a word lowered to his knees helping Colin get his pants off. He took a good look at the erect penis before taking it in his hand and stroking it gently.

Colin felt dissonance as he was enjoying the unexpected handjob, he was in seventh heaven from the fact that the Boy-Who-Lived was the one that did it, but he was conflicted since he considered himself straight; but what he wasn't expecting in any way, is how the events would progress only seconds later.

Harry stopped and slowly peeled the foreskin away until the pink crown became fully exposed, and closing in he got his tongue out and licked drop of precum off the tip. On the sound of gasp, Harry looked up, meeting Colin's wide eyes, and smiled, before he opened his mouth and slowly engulfed the penis.

"Oh..." Colin breathed out, still not believing the situation - that his idol, the one who vanquished You-know-who, was taking his cock into his mouth, and relished in the sensation as wet lips were sliding back and forth over his length.

Several times Colin almost reached climax. Harry as if knew it and pulled back moments before and waited without touching Colin's cock for half a minute.

Colin wanted to ask Harry to finally let him cum, but was not daring. After each near-climax it was taking a bit more time for the next one.

Harry noticed Colin's wobbling, who apparently was having hard time standing now, so without a stop he reached for Colin's hands and placed them onto his head, thinking that maybe this even will prompt him to participate. And Colin did, although probably unconsciously, gingerly nudging his dick into Harry's mouth from time to time.

Pulling his mouth off, Harry pumped slick with saliva dick. "Colin, don't be so shy. Here I literally gave my head into your hands, and you aren't even trying to make use of it," he said with a mock pout and blinked coyly a few times.

Colin was surprised by this, and as he felt the moist heat envelope his swollen crown again and thought he couldn't lose such opportunity, taking firmly head of the Boy-Who-Lived with both hands Colin began to thrust his hips, driving his cock into accommodating warm mouth.

Colin wasn't too rough and Harry fully gave in as his admirer began to more or less fuck his face. He assumed that Colin was close and opted to let him enjoy, also reasoning that this will show him that Harry Potter was a regular human just like everybody else, especially after in the middle of the castle he was fucked in his mouth.

Harry liked how Colin was clumsily hitting the back of his mouth and probing his throat with his cock. He guessed that it was Colin's first time, so he allowed him to experiment and have some fun, standing patiently on his knees as Colin had his way with his mouth.

But Colin was relentless, energetically thrusting and soon he was persistently hitting his cock onto Harry's throat and even going in a bit on each thrust, unfortunately for the panting blond, it was all that his length allowed him.

Nonetheless he was immensely happy that he his luck turned that way and in this secluded nook Boy-Who-Lived at first initiated a handjob, then on his own decided to give him head and now he granted him control over such surprisingly pleasurable process. What were the photos in comparison to this?!  
Suddenly for Colin, Harry pushed on his thighs and with a slurp freed his mouth.

"Ooh..." Colin uttered disappointingly, thinking that it was over before he managed to cum.

"Don't worry, we aren't finished... Well you aren't to be exact, we will continue in a bit, I want to try something," Harry reassured him with a smile.

Then he took out his wand, and pointed at himself muttering something, then at Colin's modest erection, "Engorgio-supra-normalis," Colin heard clearly and immediately felt tingling in his groin as his penis began to grow.

In no time his cock more than doubled in size, gaining a good 8 inches and becoming much thicker, his balls also grew considerably. Due to its weight current cock had a noticeable curve downwards and didn't seem so rigid as before, overall it looked like 13 inches of meat visibly quivering with the pulse.

Harry stroked the length with interest, thinking that maybe he overdone it, but curiosity of how this hunk of flesh would feel in his mouth took over his initial doubts. Besides, two charms he put on himself should help.

He then checked how the shaft bends, and found that it was quite supple. Done with inspection he shuffled forward and just barely touched the tip with his tongue before looking up into Colin's astonished wide eyes. "I thought that will help you with your... exploration, try going a bit deeper this time," he said winking, let go and opened his mouth invitingly.

Without another word Colin with trepidation took his new hefty tool and gave it a few experimental strokes before pulling off the foreskin letting the spongy precum glistening crown see the world. Then he stepped closer and apprehensively brought his swollen squishy head closer to the open mouth, it looked like it hardly can fit in. Harry didn't make him wait and leaned forward smoothly taking the swelling glands in.

Colin felt content as his crown was snugly enveloped by warmth, apparently it took almost all available space inside. A few seconds he relished in the situation, before he started to push on as he had been told, and slowly the tip slipped a notch further. Colin noticed that because of the increased thickness, Harry's throat seemed much narrower and he wasn't sure that he'll even be able to go beyond its entrance.

He felt light rapping on his thighs and looked down, involuntary alternating his gaze between Harry's imploring eyes and his stretched lips; Harry wasn't able to talk, so he wiggled his brows and nudged himself forward onto the massive cock. Guessing the meaning, he took Harry's head in both hands and slowly began pulling him onto his erection.

Out of lack of any negative reaction from the Harry, Colin was gaining confidence to push harder and it helped him go in bit by bit. He felt inexplicable pride as his gentle but persistent back and forth movements slowly but surely propelled his cock further and further, sensing as the shaft was bending at the throat's inlet as it went deeper squeezing through tight confinement.

At this point Harry felt as his throat expanded obscenely due to the foreign intrusion and was almost about to stop Colin's overeager advances, but looking up he saw the engrossed happy face, so Harry gripped the thighs harder and forced himself forward to take a bit more, then a little more yet and it didn't take long until Colin's balls began touching his chin as on full thrusts all of the length started disappearing behind his lips.

Gurgling sounds could be heard as Colin found his pace at which he settled on with enjoyment pumping his new massive erection into Harry's mouth.

"Ghm... Harry... it's the best day... ever... thank you... so much... You are really my Hero..." groaning uttered Colin the words of gratitude as he over and over pushed his throbbing organ back and forth. At this point he lost last restraint, thrusting with bald enthusiasm as now the process couldn't be described in terms other than fucking Harry's esophagus, stretching it to its limits.

Harry only hummed in response. The initial discomfort lessened to a bearable degree and he began getting used to the manner in which straw-haired Gryffindor with uncharacteristically large cock kept his gullet busy squeezing it as it moved in it like a well lubricated piston that belonged to it.

Colin ceased leaving the throat and moved within esophagus's tight pleasurable confinement.

Harry was surprised that Colin had even managed to make him swallow the whole thing and felt some sort of perverted pride for his housemate's accomplishment, mentally applauding his baldness as he kept steadily violating his mouth. He sensed as on peak thrusts the tip was reaching far deeper than the level of collarbone. He felt happy for Colin, as his slight whimpering indicated he clearly very much enjoyed the novel feeling of skull-fucking the famous Hogwarts student.

Harry wasn't sure how the spell effected sensitivity, bug reasoned that since organ had expended, the nerve-endings should've spread accordingly, so it was likely that it would take Colin longer to reach climax. So he decided to put up with it since he was responsible for current situation, and let himself be used as long as it took for the amateur photographer to satisfy himself.

This part of the castle wasn't used often, so along with enlarging Colin's cock, Harry also dropped the concealing charms around them. So now they were visible to anyone who might pass by as his face was fucked.

Since Colin was standing diagonally facing the alcove, he didn't know that some witch from Hufflepuff happened to be passing by and saw them. Harry too didn't notice her right away as she was standing behind the corner, silently observing as Harry Potter's neck expanded and contracted over and over.

As Harry had spotted her, he looked her straight in the eyes. Her eyes went wide at realization that she was discovered and hid behind the corner right away.

Arguing with herself if she should just run, a few seconds went by, but nobody showed up to confront her. 'Didn't he see me? No. Can't be. Harry Potter definitely looked directly at me.'

In a few moments curiosity won and she cautiously peeked from behind the corner. They were busy as before and Harry Potter yet again was looking at her. She just stared back into his eyes with her mouth hanging open.

Intending to let the her know that it was okay to keep watching, Harry tried to smile, but that didn't work, so he just waved her like he greeted her there. Her brows shot up as if trying to reach her hairline. 'Now he definitely acknowledged my presence,' she thought in astonishment and in a second she smiled back, decided to stay and watch til the end, since she was given an explicit permission now.

Soon sensing the inevitable, Colin released Harry's head from his grip and freed his throat before he nervously mumbled looking down, "Harry... may I? You know..."

Harry leisurely sucking the cockhead stared back with quizzical expression and in a second edges of his mouth stretching over the pulsating crown could be seen forming a resemble of a small smile; he was glad that he had decency to ask; then he flicked his tongue under the glands before taking them out. "Wasn't that part of our agreement?" he asked and latched back on.

Thinking that Harry Potter was really big-hearted for giving him such exceptional opportunity, Colin anew ran his fingers through unruly locks taking a firm hold of his head and with one honed movement drove his almost bursting slick organ back, deep into Harry's mouth, and with unabated fierceness resumed fucking his face.

'Pump, pump, pump...' these were the only sounds as Colin without any restraint with his giant penis so unashamedly violated the mouth of the wizarding world's savior and his personal idol right in the middle of the castle in rather degrading fashion.

Harry took notice that the steady rhythm of Colin feeding him his cock was getting more and more erratic, so he readied himself for the imminent climax.

"Ohh..." he groaned and after a single spurt straight into the gullet, he pulled his cock back and started to fill mouth of his benefactor with hot viscous liquid.

Harry expected the eager Gryffindor to cum right down his throat and was a bit surprised by his sudden action, apparently Colin wanted him to taste his cum, and since he agreed to let him to this more or less, Harry felt himself obliged to complete the act, so he began to gulp down the slightly bitter cum that kept flowing in surprisingly ample amounts no doubt thanks to the spell he had cast.

"Oh... Harry you're swallowing!" Colin exclaimed after the first few bouts with trembling knees as Harry still restlessly sucked on his member, drawing last drops of semen from him.

"No problem, Colin," he swallowed the remains and replied before he gave the shrinking, but still long cock one last suck.

After he got up and tided his clothes, then with a wink he reached out and tickled his still exposed balls, "You may ask me again, when your problem arises once more." And with a simple 'Finite' returned Colin's genitals to their original size.

"Really?!"

"Yep. But remember - no more photographs!"

  


Just before the end Harry showed her his thumb up and then shook his hand. 'He doesn't want me to go? Will he Obliviate me?!'

As the second student, whose name she didn't know scurried away, Harry approached her. "So, did you like watching?" She couldn't bring herself to respond and stood with semi-open mouth staring at him. "Don't worry, I won't bite," he said smiling.

Regaining her bearings she felt as her skin all heating up as she blushed like a tomato. "Very much... It was so hot! Unbelievable!"

"I'm glad you liked it. But keep it to yourself, okay?"

She nodded earnestly.


End file.
